


Investigation - Imperial Highness Lee

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [22]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassin Hoshi, Cities, Cliffhangers, Consort Kwon Soonyoung, Disguise, First Meetings, Identity Reveal, King Woozi, M/M, Mystery, Pitiful Attempt at Comedy, market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “Vernon, I’m giving him advice!”“He didn’t ask for it.”Jihoon sighed. “Thank you. I’ll be going on now.”“Ahjussi! We helped you! So you should help us too.” ‘Seungkwan’ said, lifting his chin.CONTEXT FOR NEW READERS:King Woozi decides to go and search for the Royal Assassin Hoshi in the Capital City after he finally has time after the court session. However, he still remains unaware that The Consort Kwon, he has grown affectionate with, is actually the man he is searching for.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	Investigation - Imperial Highness Lee

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING INNN!!!!  
> I am just really really happy to post everyday because it makes me write every day uwu. I won't take much of your time here uwu.

“Yah! Ahjussi!” 

Jihoon froze. He had been in the town since noon and the sun was setting and no one had found him odd. Or attempted to talk to him. Had he been found out? Finally, after a month, he had found time to search the streets. Between Soonyoung and the court, he was already spread thin. 

He would have to silence whoever it was very swiftly if he ever wanted to find Hoshi at this rate. He had to ask him in person so many questions. And yet he wasn’t around the fish market or the meat market either. 

He turned. 

But all thoughts stopped seeing the youth in front of him. He was around Chan’s age. Maybe a little older. Brown hair and browner eyes and a round face that a scowl firmly planted on it. He was dressed in clothes that had seen better days. And judging by the rice back sitting near him, he worked at the rice market as a coolie.

“Yes?”

“Be careful.” Was all he said and returned Jihoon his own purse.

Jihoon glared at him. Thief.

“I didn't steal it, ahjussi. But you should be more careful. There are people who can smell gold past even the thickest of robes.”

He pointed out a man who was being handed over the guards by another youth. He was a little taller than the boy he was talking to.

“Vernon will handle the guards. But rich ahjussi should really be careful next time.”

Jihoon froze.

“Rich?”

The boy scoffed.

“Anyone who is from here minds their own business ahjussi. You were looking at everyone and everything with such curiosity. And you were constantly holding your hands behind you. As if you are some noble.”

The statement was accompanied with a raised eyebrow in question. As if asking Jihoon if anything he said was wrong.

Jihoon grit his teeth. Where did these boys even come from? But more importantly, how had Jihoon been so transparent?

“Ahjussi probably thinks he did a bad job hiding. Don’t point it out to him Seungkwan-hyung.” 

Jihoon looked up to see the two boys together. They seemed to know each other very well. And also checked each others’ tendencies.

“Vernon, I’m giving him advice!”

“He didn’t ask for it.”

Jihoon sighed. “Thank you. I’ll be going on now.” 

“Ahjussi! We helped you! So you should help us too.” ‘Seungkwan’ said, lifting his chin.

Jihoon thought about it. They had helped, but he didn’t believe it warranted helping them. The question also arose what he should help them with.

“How about I carry the rice sack for you to the market?”

Vernon scoffed. “We can do that ourselves ahjussi.”

Jihoon frowned.

“Then what do you want?”

Seungkwan’s eyes lit up.

“Do you know how to sing?”

“Or play any instrument? Maybe the flute?”

“Really Vernon?”

“Song really? He can’t sing it immediately! How are you...”

Jihoon hesitated. Why were they asking that?

“Okay, I...I know how to sing, and play the flute.”

Seungkwan’s eyes glinted. The thirst for knowledge shown through his eyes made Jihoon take a step back.

“Can you teach me a single tune? Or the basics?”

“Teach me the flute. Teach him singing.” Vernon said.

Jihoon was slowly being backed into a corner.

“I-I don’t think I can in a day...”

“Then come back again.” Vernon stressed.

If Jihoon were the earth, they would have bored holes into the centre by their staring.

_ They aren’t going to take no for an answer are they? _

Jihoon let out a sigh.

“Okay....why?”

Surprisingly, the boys let out a sigh in return.

“Great! Another one.”

Jihoon frowned. “What?”

“We have this hyung who’s been teaching us okay? And when we do anything, he always asks why. Why did you pick up that stone? Why would you wear blue pants?”

Jihoon snorted. “Serves you guys right.”

“Yah. Ahjussi. You are just like him.”

“Then it serves you right...again!”

Jihoon smirked. This was getting fun. Messing with the young minds shouldn’t be this fun. He should meet that hyung of theirs and share a sadistic laugh.

The boys just took a sigh that spoke of countless moments that resembled this. It did nothing to abate Jihoon’s laughter.

“Ahjussi, we’ll just tell you okay? But it will take some time, so will you walk with us to the rice market?”

Jihoon, despite his goal of the evening, agreed. These boys were too interesting. Maybe he could make friends and come out some time.

“So, we were thinking, for our hyung we could learn music and surprise him maybe?”

With that, the loud brash Seungkwan blushed a little and ducked his head.

“Does he like music?”

“N-No....he dances.” Jihoon startled. All of a sudden he remembered Soonyoung. His hobby of dancing. Maybe he could get some tips from this hyung as to how to bond better with the Consort? Because Jihoon had to admit he was interested in Soonyoung. He wanted to get to know the man more. To see if attraction was all it was. Because he felt it wasn’t. He was beautiful not just in form but in character. It was still awkward between them but they had discussed events, debated and talked about their common friends whenever they could. Never about themselves. And he wanted that. That bond.

He was pulled to the side suddenly.

“Ahjussi! Focus! You nearly bumped into a girl!”

Jihoon rubbed the back of his head. And tried to distract the boys. “But your hyung should know the song you are playing after all.”

That made the boys grin.

“He can dance for any song! He’s super talented!”

Jihoon raised his eyebrows.

“We’re not making it up!”

They seemed too enthusiastic and it added to their cuteness exponentially. Jihoon shrugged and they entered the Rice Market. It was a bustling place and Jihoon’s worst nightmare. He needed help from Joshua half the time understanding what they said on the fly here. The boys showed them a shop and put down the bag.

“Okay. So that’s all?”

Seungkwan frowned. “We are doing something for the ones we love. What can be a better reason?”

Jihoon was hit by a sense of nostalgia. He had after all said the same words to his father when he had denied him the throne. They deserved what they wanted and if Jihoon could give them, he would.

“So I’ll teach you tomorrow? I’ll get my flute. Maybe we can even meet your hyung?”

Jihoon in fact wasn’t averse to letting them in the palace and meeting Chan. He could use friends like these.

The boys’ eyes sparkled.

“Definitely! We'll meet outside the palace gate where we found you okay?”

Jihoon nodded.

“By the way, what’s your name?”

“Jihoon.” He said ruffling the boys’ hair.

“Yah! Stop it! One hyung doing that is more than we can take.” Vernon said frowning.

Jihoon laughed and continued.

Suddenly, a young boy pushed a familiar mask at Seungkwan and ran away.

“Yah! Don’t keep doing that!”

Jihoon stared and the mask.

A Tiger Mask. 

What he had been searching for.

“Hyung gave his mask through that kid again! I swear he’s so irresponsible!” Seungkwan ranted.

“T-That mask...is your hyung’s?”

Vernon and Seungkwan nodded and then locked eyes with Jihoon’s wide ones. All of a sudden, they took a defensive, almost possessive stance. Like a cornered thief unwilling to give up his gold.

“Yes. What do you want from him?”

“Where is he?”

Seungkwan and Vernon didn’t open their mouths. 

“You won’t tell me, even though you just wanted me to teach you?”

“We are doing something for the ones we love. I think you will also agree that we won’t dare give our hyung away.”

Jihoon was about to bark an order at them. How dare they deny him? He hadn’t asked for some entertainment or an evil intention. He had just wanted to meet him.

“Kwannieeeeee~ Hansollieeee~” A familiar voice floated in the air.

Jihoon turned.

~~~~~From the Private Account of the 6th South East King, Lee Jihoon, Woozi~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FARRRR  
> I know I am cruel about this T_T but it was the best way to do it >~< I liked how Seungkwan and Vernon are in the present. Honest, hardworking, smart bois who would stick together through thick and thin. *wipes affectionate tear*  
> Pls yell in comments if you want replies T_T  
>   
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
